


remember me now?

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Himbo Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, cannot BELIEVE that is not a tag, the summary's a little prequel to the actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: “You’re going to be gone for so looooooong,” Thomas whines, slumping against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’ll miss you.”“I’ll miss you too, darling,” Logan reassures him. “But we can keep in touch through calls and texts, and before you know it I’ll be back.”“Yeah,” Thomas sighs. He straightens and looks at Logan with a teasing glint in his eye. “Promise not to forget me?”“I could never,” Logan tells him. “Promise not to forget me either?”“I could never.” Thomas echos.Logan checks his watch and grimaces. “I should go.”“Goodbye kiss for luck?” Thomas asks. Logan obliges. “I love you. Have a safe flight.”“I love you too,” Logan says, and then he’s gone.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, technically - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	remember me now?

“Hey, Logan!” Roman calls, waving excitedly. Logan turns, scanning the crowd in confusion. His eyes catch on Roman and he waves harder. Logan weaves his way over to him and comes to a stop a few feet away.

“I’m sorry,” Logan says. “Do I know you?”

Roman feels like someone punched him. He gapes, mouth working but no sound coming out. After a minute, he manages, “You forgot me.”

“Hm?” Logan asks, still looking very confused.

“You promised you would remember me, and you forgot me?” Roman asks. His voice sounds very small.

Logan stiffens. “Who _are_ you?”

“I—“ And Roman is certainly _not_ trying not to cry right now, thank you very much. “I’m Roman. You really don’t remember me?”

“I’ve never known a Roman,” Logan says slowly. “I think you must have me confused with someone else, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, sure,” Roman says, turning away and scrubbing at an eye. He mutters, “I just confused my boyfriend of five years with someone else, even though they look exactly the same and have the same name and probably love Crofter’s a ridiculous amount the same and—“ He cuts himself off; he’s just being petty. “Sorry for wasting your time,” he tells Logan, and turns to power walk away from the embarrassment he’d caused himself.

“Wait,” Logan says. “What did you say?”

“I said I’m sorry for wasting your time,” Roman repeats. He’s still trying not to cry, and he’d very much like to _leave_ this conversation now, thank you.

“No,” Logan says. “Before that. You were mumbling and I couldn’t quite make it out; did you say something about a boyfriend?”

“I—yeah,” Roman admits. “I had a boyfriend named Logan that I thought was you.”

“Hm,” Logan hums, looking at him consideringly. After a moment, he says, “Tell me about him.”

“About Logan?” Roman asks.

“Yes.”

"Well, alright, I guess," Roman says. "I dated him for 5 years, and then we stopped a few years ago because he wanted to go study overseas and I couldn't go with him, and we didn't want to strain our relationship trying to make it work long-distance. He loves this jelly brand—it's called Crofter's? It's kind of obscure, I don't know if you know it—he'd just eat spoonfuls of it. Not putting it on a biscuit or toast, though he'd do that too, he'd just scoop out a spoonful and stick it in his mouth. And he's _so smart_. You could ask him about anything and he'd almost always have an answer for you, and if he didn't, if you gave him an hour or so he could probably find one. He knows more fun facts and trivia about stuff than anyone else I've met, and he loved to share facts whenever someone asked; his face would just light right up if you asked him for a fun fact. I loved that..." He trails off, suddenly aware of how rambly he was getting. A little vindictive part of himself says maybe it'll jog Logan's memory, but most of him is just embarrassed for talking so long. Logan had listened to him talk for hours on end, but apparently he'd also forgotten him, or else this really _was_ just a stranger.

He looks over at Logan, who’s staring him. “I—sorry for rambling,” he says.

Logan gapes at him for a moment, looking a lot like how Roman probably had at the start of this interaction, then asks, “ _Thomas_?”

Roman blinks. _Oh_.

“Yeah!” He says. “I go by my middle name now, I completely forgot.”

Logan is staring at him, slightly starry-eyed. “You got contacts and dyed your hair! And you got _taller_ , wow.” He looks him up and down. “I barely recognize you.”

Roman blushes under his gaze. “Is it a good different?”

“Definitely,” Logan smiles. “It suits you.”

Roman blushes harder and elbows Logan, trying to cover up his embarrassment. “Meanwhile, _you_ , my good nerd, haven’t changed one bit.”

Logan smirks at him. “Is it a good same?”

Roman squawks and shoves him gently. “Don’t _mock_ me!”

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” Logan says airily. “I was simply inquiring as to whether my appearance remaining similar over the years was satisfactory.”

“ _Nerd_ ,” Roman snickers fondly. “But yes, you look great.”

“Good,” Logan smiles. Roman grins back, a little shyly. They stand there like that for a minute, until the silence turns a bit awkward and Roman blurts, “Would you like to go get a coffee and catch up?”

“I would love to,” Logan tells him.

They spend the next few hours talking, and when Roman comes out at the end of it with Logan’s new number and a promise to reconnect as friends and maybe more, he decides the awkward start was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made a bunch of memes for this 🥺🥺🥺  
> https://emo-disaster.tumblr.com/post/612900584367046656/remember-me-now


End file.
